Swimming Lessons
by Miledman2
Summary: Reuploaded my story "Swimming Lesson" from a while ago where Ichigo is a student and is taking swimming lessons from the beautiful instructor Tier Harribel. AU story, I do not own Bleach, And Warning of Lemon and Smut
1. Chapter 1

**~This is my reuploaded story of Ichigo in a life as a high school student, transferred to a different school who will meet the woman who will change his life.**

 **~I do not hold any rights to Bleach or work by Tite Kubo.**

 **~Warning Rated M for mature content, strong language and lemon scenes.**

* * *

(Set up Scene)

It is the start of the spring term and Ichigo Kurosaki is a transfer student who is going to Las Noches High School to fulfill some of his courses that he could not do at Karakura High School. Thanks to principle Sōsuke Aizen he managed to get in.

He was taking a tour of the school when he came across the it's football field and he saw the football team and saw their top member Grimmjow who is player number 6. though he was excellent in the field, he was to arrogant and cocky that made him unfavorable among his fellow team members.

Another place he visited was their poetry club and one of their members is Ulquiorra who is a phenomenal poet. His performances have really aptured the hearts of his audiences.

The time came for him to start his classes, he first had chemistry class with Professor Szayel Aporro Granz, he is definitely a first class perfectionist, he would get angry every time someone would make a mistake or if someone didn't use the write measurements. Ichigo managed to do the lab works perfectly without one of Szayel Aporro's hissy fits.

The second class is history of civilizations with Professor Baraggan Louisenbairn, he is one of those elderly teachers who would ramble on about unrelated history, after about 10 minutes, more than half of the class would fall asleep. Ichigo managed to stay awake for the entire class and got a perfect score for participation.

Then came his third and final class of the day, his swimming class, he noticed that there are a lot of boys in the class than girls, very soon he would know why. Soon came in the professor, Tia Harribel, when Ichigo saw her, he thought she was the most beautiful women he ever saw. Her beautiful dark skin, long, smooth beautiful legs, curvy hips, and though she was wearing a swimming jacket, he could see she had an amazing bust. Though she was amazing, he knew she wouldn't fall for a guy like him and had to focus on his class.

(Main Plot)

Professor Harribel said "Alright everyone. Let us begin with the simple strokes. Hurry up!", Ichigo and the girls were preparing to do the strokes but the rest of the guys were just staring at the teacher with perverted eyes. One guy said "Man, she looks sexy as hell." another guys says "Hey, I wanna get a piece of that ass!" a third then says "Let's do something about it, I got an idea as to how we'll get her."

Few of the girls were giving deadly glares at the guys, one of them is Apacci, she says "Arrgh, those guys make me sick, looking at Prof. Harribel like that." another girl Mila Rose says "You know Prof. Harribel can take care of herself right? She has always been able to fight off horny guys' advances." a third girl Sung-Sun said "You two are are like a bickering couple." Both Apacci and Mila Rose said in unison "SHUT UP SUNG-SUN!" Apacci then says "I know she can take care of herself but it still pisses me off that lowly men would dare look at her beauty and magnificence, someday I wanna be just like her." she smiled softly at Tia and she smiled right back.

Tia Harribel then looked to Ichigo seeing that he was unlike her other male students and strangely finds him attractive because of his determination and devotion to the class, even if he was clumsy at it. She swam to him and say "Hey, Mr. Kurosaki, do you need any help your strokes?" Ichigo blushed that she came over to him and said nervously "I-ah n-no thanks, I-I think I got it." Harribel chuckled at his embarrassment and said "I insist." she moves her hands to his back and chest. Ichigo's heart started to beat very fast, he couldn't believe that this beautiful women was touching him. All the guys were so angry that their area of the pool was boiling. Harribel then said "Maybe I can give you extra lessons after school, care to come?" Ichigo then says nervously yet happily "S-S-Sure!"

(After School)

Ichigo was doing several laps with Harribel look at him, he was so nervous with his performance and didn't want to disappoint her. He couldn't figure out why she was so focused on him and that she found the other guys to be distasteful.

Harribel continued to watch Ichigo and she wasn't to sure if he really is here for the class or is the same as every guy that comes to this class. She knew she had to confront Ichigo and confirm this eventually.

When he was done with his laps, Harribel jumped into the water and moved towards Ichigo, she asks "Mr. Kurosaki, why did you take this class, surely it wasn't for the girls in swimsuits right?"

Ichigo then replied "No, I did it because there wasn't a pool at Karakura High School. So if I'm going to get some points in physical fitness I knew I had to find a school that had a pool." Harribel was then surprised at what Ichigo said, she thought to herself that she was right to suspect that Ichigo was different from the rest of the guys.

She the said "Tell me, what do you think of me?" as she presents herself to Ichigo, he blushes a little and he figured out what she was trying to do and then says "I think you are a good women, you take your work seriously and that you are very beautiful." She blushes with what Ichigo said and surprised he didn't say anything that would be considered sexual harassment, she only grew more attracted to Ichigo, as he got out of the water she noticed his wet muscular form which hasn't noticed in other guys. He waved goodbye to Harribel and went to the locker room to change and go home, so did Harribel and the only thing she could think of is that she can't wait to see him tomorrow.

(Later that Night)

The same grew of guys from Harribel's class, they broke into the school and went into the girl's locker room and went to Harribel's locker. One of the guys said "I don't like this idea, what if someone finds out about this?", the other guys didn't care and one of them said "Don't wimp out, we are going to get some hot sweaty sex from Harribel, just you wait." with a evil grin. They open up the locker and took her school swimsuit and replaced it with a skimpy transparent swimsuit. Now all they had to do was wait for tomorrow.

(Next Day)

As everyone was waiting for the teacher to come out, she was late, the girls Apacci, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun and even Ichigo was worried about Harribel, while the three guys were grinning, when she finally stepped into the pool room, everyone was in shock and wow with Harribel wearing the transparent swimsuit that the guys secretly sneaked into her locker.

Apacci blushed and shouted "Prof. Harribel, what is with that swimsuit!?" Harribel blushed embarrassingly "T-This was the only thing that was my locker, I don't know what happened to it." Right now, Harribel has never felt so vulnerable and so embarrassed, she was suppose to be a strong and independent women, but now she feels like a common whore presented before a group of men.

Ichigo felt really sorry for her as she would continue to do her work despite being under the circumstances. As everyone was doing their thing, Harribel went over to Ichigo to help him out. And as Ichigo was doing his strokes he noticed that her swimsuit as it was getting wet it was becoming see through. He was shocked and said to her discretely "U-um, Prof. Harribel, your swimsuit." She looked down and saw that her swimsuit is revealing her impressive breasts. She then screamed in embarrassment. The three guys came over with a towel attempting to win her over. One of the guys said "Hey, Prof. Harribel, do you need a towel?" She was to nervous to say or do anything. The same guy is thinking to himself "Come on, you know you want it." As she was about to get out and take the towel offered. Ichigo then interrupts them by moving between them and calmly saying "Sorry boys but I am not yet getting the handle on a certain swimming technique, so I still need Prof. Harribel." Harribel's embarrassment was replaced with surprise that Ichigo was protecting her?

The guys were then angry that their plan was ruined, but things get worst for them as the horniest guys just blurted out that their plan was ruined, the other guys got mad and yelled "Idiot, don't just blurt that we broke into Harribel's locker to replace her swimsuit with a sexy one!" then he put his hand over his mouth as they were caught. Harribel the say angrily "You guys took my swimsuit!?" The last guy pleaded "Please don't kill me!" Apacci then came out of the pool and cracked her knuckles preparing to beat the every living shit out of them and said "This gives me the perfect opportunity to kick your asses right now!" The three guys ran away with Apacci on their tale, as they ran out of the pool, Harribel was in a sigh of relieve and Ichigo moved over to her and said "You ok?" She replied "Yeah, I'm fine." As Ichigo moved to get out of the water. Harribel closed her eyes, smiled and blushed with hands on her chest thinking to herself passionately "Thank you."

(After School)

Both Ichigo and Harribel continued to do their after school lessons despite everything that has happened. As Ichigo completed his laps of the day, he was taking a breather and Harribel came by him to give him a towel and said to him with a smile "Great work, I think you are pretty much an expert now." Ichigo then replied "Thanks!" with a smile as well. Then asks her "So, what happened to those guys that got in trouble?" Harribel then said "They ended up getting expelled, I'm pretty certain that other high schools will never enroll them after hearing what they did." He replied "That is most certainly the case."

Harribel was then starting to think to herself that their time together will not last long, she began to feel upset and lonely. For most of her time as a teacher, all she has ever know is that she had to fight off advances from perverted students and faculty members. She thought that she was fine by herself that she didn't need a man in her life. But when Ichigo came to her class it changed her somehow, she didn't know what was happening to her.

pIchigo was about to leave for the day but was stopped when Harribel grabbed his hand, he turned around and looked at her in confusion he said "Harribel?" She said "I-I wanted to thank you in person, if you haven't intervened with what happened, I don't know what would have happened to me." Ichigo blushed and said "Oh, it was nothing really." She then turned away and thought "So, I guess the entire time it was just teacher-student relationship." Suddenly and unexpectedly, Ichigo came up behind her and hugged her, She said "M-Mr. Kurosaki?" He confessed to her "Prof. Harribel, I-I love you!" Just hearing that made her skip a heart beat. Did he really say that? That is what she was thinking. He continued and "I have loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you!" Harribel broke free from him and walked away. Many thoughts went through her mind in and instant, "Did he just confessed!?" "Do I loved him!?" "What do I do now!?" In that moment of crisis, she slipped and fell into the deep end of the pool and was drowning, her last thought was "I guess I do love him."

But then, Ichigo saved her, he pull up and into his arms. She then regained her breath and then Ichigo said "I'm glad your ok, I guess you'll be fine." as he was about to release her, she then wrapped her arms around Ichigo and held him tight as if there was no tomorrow. Ichigo was surprised but was soon replaced with arousal as Harribel's magnificent breast were pressed up against he broad chest. Ichigo said "Prof. Harribel?" She then says "Ichigo, I love you too." she then look up to reveal her teary eyes and blush. And finally she moved up to Ichigo and locked lips with him.

(Lemon Scene)

He never felt such passion in that kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, one on her lower back and the other on her firm and ample butt. He had always wanted to grope her big, round buttocks. Harribel wanted entrance to his mouth and Ichigo opened his mouth as a yes. Her tongue immediately entered his mouth and commence in a epic tongue battle, which Ichigo totally won as his tongue and hers were forced into her mouth.

pThey then separated for air, Harribel said "I can't believe we're doing this!", Ichigo said in response "Is that a bad thing?" Harribel replied "No, I am just excited!", he then said "Me too!" Ichigo then asked "So, should we do now?" Harribel with a smirk said "wait right here, I'll be right back." With one breath, she dunk her head underwater, pulled down his swim trunks and was in shock by the enormous nine inch penis in front of her, then put her lips on the tip of his penis and then swallowed all of it.

Ichigo moaned in pleasure from the feeling of her mouth around his cock, she then started to bob her head back and forward on it. While she was at it, she swirled her tongue on it trying to get a good taste of his manhood. The sensation was overwhelming and he put his hands on her head to better bobble her head.

She then wanted to play with his buttock the same way he did to her, she ran her hands to each cheek and squeezed it, causing Ichigo to yelp in surprise, he thought "Man, this woman's really kinky", but somehow he like that she was doing that to him.

Ichigo then felt his release approaching, he grunted "I'm coming!" Harribel then felt the first wave of come hit her mouth and throat. She managed to keep swallowing wave after wave, after wave. She eventually manage to drink every last bit of it, she returned to the surface and said to Ichigo seductively "Delicious." liking her tongue around her lips. That caused him to get aroused even more, he started to called her "Prof. Harribel" but then cut him off by saying "Just call me Harribel." He replied "Ok, is it ok if we use those big boobs of your's next?"

Harribel then said "Sure, just go to the edge of the pool." Ichigo then went to the edge of the pool, Harribel then went between his legs to his crouch pulled down her swimsuit. He was just mesmerized by those smooth, round and large mounds of flesh. She put his dick between her breasts, the feeling was indescribable, he said "Harribel, this feeling is awesome, I knew your breasts were the best ever, but never did I expect this." She replied seductively "Well your in for a special treat." She started to rub her boobs up and down his dick vigorously.

She moaned that her breasts were on fire, Ichigo would moan the same thing about his dick. Because of the enormous size of his dick, she had more than enough room to put her mouth on it. After all of the constant attacks she did on his penis, he shouted "Oh my God, I'm cumming!" and with a loud grunt he spread his cum all over Harribel's face and breasts, because of their enormous size, she managed to prevent any cum to fall in the pool. Ichigo said "That was amazing." Harribel replied "I knew you would like that." he then asks "Can we go on to the main course?" she replied "Absolutely, you may have my first time."

Ichigo was shocked to hear that this would be her first time. "Oh my God, your a virgin!?" She chuckled a little "Yes, why did you expect that I scare off any men?" he replied "No, any would want to be with you, your pretty much the best women I have ever known and wouldn't mind being with you forever." Harribel's heart started to race because of what Ichigo said, she didn't know just how special she was to him. She immediately jumped to him, kissing him vigorously saying "I love you! Take me!"

Ichigo laid her down to on the tiled floor, spread her legs open, moved the swimsuit piece that is covering her womanhood to the side finally inserted his dick into her. Harribel moaned in pleasure, she had always thought that it would hurt the first time but surprisingly it doesn't. Ichigo asked "Are you ok Harribel?" She replied "Yeah, it just felt extremely good, you can good ahead now and move as hard as you can now." He nodded and moved forward and then hooked his arms under her and then Harribel wrapped her arms and legs around his back and waist and commenced in beautiful missionary love making by the poolside.

She moaned in extreme pleasure right at the crook of his neck, she never felt this way before, the sex was so intense that it made her life flash before her eyes and she was loving every moment of it. The same thing goes for Ichigo as he is embracing the goddess' body, both of them then shifted their heads so that they can engage in another lip lock battle for dominance, once again she lost to Ichigo. Then finally the time was approaching for both of them to reach their climax, Ichigo shouted "Harribel, I'm coming again!" She replied "Me too, let's come together!" And with one final thrust, both of them grunted very loudly and ejaculated, Ichigo released a monstrous load of cum into her womb while Harribel squirted all around his cock.

Both of them were coming down from their climatic high, Ichigo said to Harribel exhaustedly "I guess this means we belong to each other, right?" Harribel responded "Of course, can you go one more round?" Ichigo said "Sure, I'm always ready!" Harribel laughed a little and said "Wonderful, because this time, I want you to take me in my butthole." Ichigo was shocked at how even more kinky she was than he originally was led to believe. She then turned over to her hands and knees and presented her ass to him, he then moved her swimsuit to the side and beheld the majestic anus, he rubbed his finger on it a little bit and is rewarded with a twitch from her anus.

Harribel begged "Enough Foreplay! Do me already!" as she shacked her ass. Ichigo didn't want to leave her waiting any more so he moved her ass to his penis, he lined it up and with one push, he got his penis head into her rear entrance, Harribel gritted her teeth in a mixture of pain and please. Ichigo worried asked her if she was alright, the she replied that this is her first anal experience and didn't know what it would feel like. She gave a light nod as a ok sign to go ahead and push himself all the way, Ichigo then replied by pushing all nine inches of him into her asshole, she shouted "Oh, Fuck!" because it was no longer painful, but it was now filled with pleasure. Ichigo moaned in extreme pleasure "Oh Dear God!" because with this anal joy it felt like he was sent to heaven.

As soon as they both calmed down, Ichigo started to thrust back and fourth, letting her anal fluids and his pre-cum to lube up the piston. The experience became overwhelming with the continuous thrusting and pounding and slapping of flesh between his crouch and her plump ass. He looked down and he could she that every time they hit each other the flesh of her butt jiggled and sends waves of ass flesh forward.

The show was insidious, so now he wanted to do something different and for a brief moment stopped his thrusting and replaced it with grinding, it felt awesome for Ichigo with her ass smothering itself on his crouch. He then bent forward so that his chest was on her back and resumed his thrusting. While he is continuing to thrust into her, he grabbed her breasts and is fondling them vigorously, she moaned "Oh fuck! I feel like your milking me like a cow!" Ichigo replied "I'm fondling them because their incredible!" Harribel said "You know there's no milk coming out if it right?", he replied "Yes, but that won't stop me from trying!" she skipped a heart beat after hearing that because she knew what he was implying, that one day if they go that far, they would have a baby with each other.

As they continued to pound each other, Ichigo lifted himself and his lover off the tiled floor and were just on their knees. Her hands immediately moved to his thighs as Ichigo's hands wrapped around her and thrusted harder into her. She felt his dick reach so deep inside her rectum it was almost inhuman she was wonder if her ass will ever go back to being normal again. Once again after a while, Ichigo was again approaching is ejaculation. He shouted "I-I'm coming!" Harribel shouted back "Come, come inside my ass!" And with a few more thrusts, BOOM! He ejaculated a large quantities of his seed deep into her bowels. They stayed in their position for a moment before Ichigo pulled out slowly, Harribel was relieved a little that her asshole was in tacked. She asked seductively "Hey, are you up to go a few more times?" Ichigo replied equally seductively "Absolutely!"

(Lemon End)

(Later that Night in the Pool)

The moon was shining so brightly that night many would consider it enchanting, it was the only light necessary to illuminate the dark pool room. Both of the lovers were holding each other inside the pool naked with their swimsuits discarded and are covered in their sexual fluids include a few other areas. Harribel looked up to Ichigo and said "Well, that was one crazy night huh?" Ichigo replied to her "Indeed it is, I really look forward to this time in school with you." she said to him passionately "Me too!" and then they shared a light but very romantic kiss. When they broke away Ichigo said "I guess we should go take a shower now huh." Harribel replied "Actually, since we're in a pool we are already cleaned off (Not true in real life), let's stay like this for a while before we go back to our homes." Ichigo replied "Okay, and I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow." She said "Same here." as they embraced each other again, she thought "I love you."

(3 Days later – Friday)

Ever since that day, they have been having sweet sweaty sex by the pool after school, soon they started to do it after class, and soon are doing thinks more...'Kinky'.

(Girls Locker Room)

As the girls in the were changing in the locker room, Apacci was putting on her underwear while boasting "Man, what an awesome day, Prof. Harribel is like a mermaid or a beautiful female shark!" Mila Rose while taking off her swimsuit said "of course she is like that, she is the best swimmer in the school." Apacci replied angrily "Hey, don't contradict me bitch!" Mila Rose replied equally angry "What did you say whore!" Sung-Sun said to the bother of them "If you two are done with your mediocre arguing we're going to be late for Prof. Zommari's class on Psychology." Both Apacci and Mila Rose turned to her and shouted "SHUT UP SUNG-SUN!" Unbeknownst to them and the rest of the girls in the locker room is that in a certain locker our couple Ichigo and Harribel were having sex with each other.

(Lemon Scene 2)

It was Harribel's idea that they should start having sex inside her locker, she thought it would be more erotic being stuck in a tight space and their bodies pressed against each other, their sexual odor would be contained in one space and that is all they can smell which would send both of them into a state of ecstasy, and the thrill of the possibility of being caught.

Ichigo once again thought to himself the she was more kinky than his last two assumptions of her kinkiness. They have been locked lips for quite sometime as his dick was ferociously pounding away at Harribel's womanhood. His hands are firmly placed on her round butt, groping it intently, while her hand are around his neck and hair. It is a miracle that none of the girls have heard them by now, even a 4 year old would be aware of their noise making. Harribel eventually moved her hands down to Ichigo's buttock, gripping it tightly while Ichigo slightly lifted one of her legs to his waist length to gain better access to her womb.

Finally, as Apacci was finished dressing up , she notice the strange odor that Ichigo and Harribel were making, she said "Hey, do you guys noticed something smelly?" Mila Rose replied "Of course we do, you didn't noticed by now?" Surprised she asked "Really?" Mila Rose then said "Yeah, it's the smell of your face, BOOM, BURN!" Ignited in raging flames, she yelled "I'm gonna kill you!" the she chased her outside and Mila Rose ran away laughing, Sung-Sun calmly followed them.

Ichigo looked out the little holes in the locker and noticed that was the last of them and finally they were able to moan as much as they wanted to. But would not last long because they were both drawing close to their climax, Ichigo shouted "Harribel, I'm cumming!" She replied "Me too, I'm cumming too!" And then they passionately locked lips one more time and with one final thrust from Ichigo, they both came simultaneously. Harribel squirted on his cock while he managed to penetrate her womb and unleashed his flood of cum into it. Harribel and Ichigo panted for a moment and Harribel broke the ice and said "That was glorious, this should be our thing from now on." Ichigo replied to her "Your god damn right." They both laughed a little and locked lips one more time. Harribel thought to herself that this was the best feeling in the world, to have her lover's essence inside of her most precious area.

(Lemon 2 End)

(After School)

School was out for the week as everyone rushed out to get home, Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun were waking down the hall way to get out of school while talking among themselves. "Arrgh, I can't believe Prof. Zommari gave us a 8 page essay on what is the meaning of "Command" in the human brain!" Apacci said annoyed, Mila Rose replied "Hey, it wasn't as bad as him spouting crap about "Amon" (Love) and morality and pride etc." Apacci then said "But how am I going to complete this by next Friday?" Mila Rose said "Ask your parents, they could help and idiot like you." Apacci snapped at her as usual "What the hell did you say you prick!" Mila Rose say "You heard me!" Glaring at each other causing little statics to beam out of their eyes. They noticed that Sung-Sun hadn't tried to stop them yet. They turned to her and noticed a shock and surprise on her face, Apacci asked "What's up?" Sung-Sun pointed to where she was looking, they turned their heads to see and now understood what she meant. They saw Ichigo and Harribel kissing and then walking to her car. Apacci, dumbfound asked "I-I don't, I can't, w-what the hell is going on here!?" Mila Rose presumptively said "Apparently that Kurosaki guy had seduced Prof. Harribel." Sung-Sun said "It appears so." Apacci snapped back to reality to hear what they said, she grabbed Mila Rose's collar and is shaking her around violently and shouted "NO, NO, NO, NO, THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Sung-Sun interrupted both of them and say "Well, what ever the case is, something is going on and we're gonna find out." both Apacci and Mila Rose agreed in unison.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **~That's the end of that part of the story, I do not know if I'll expand on it or not, but I am open to suggestions in the comment section or Private Messaging.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of Swimming Lessons where we coming with Ichigo and Harribel's time together.**

 **~Disclaimer: All rights got to writer Tite Kubo.**

 **~Rated M for mature content, strong language and lemon.**

* * *

(Recap)

Ichigo began his transfer classes at Las Noches High School to fulfill certain classes, during his swimming class he met the beautiful Harribel. After a crazy event, the two of them have really hit it off and started secretly going out with each other (Oh and having amazing sex). But soon they would have to overcome yet another crazy event regarding three certain ladies.

(Main Plot)

Tia Harribel is currently in her red car where she was driving back to her home with her secret lover and student Ichigo Kurosaki. She is wearing a blue sweat jacket and a matching blue sweat pants, standard school physical education staff uniforms. While she was driving, they were talking about what they were planning to do this weekend. Harribel said "Are you sure that you can stay over the whole weekend?" Ichigo replied "Don't worry, I tool my dad that I am going to be in a study group with my friends and he said that it would be fine, he didn't suspect a thing." She smiled and said "Well that's good news, because I can't wait to spend this weekend with you." ending it with a sexy tone and a wink.

She guided Ichigo's hand to her inner thigh and started to rub it softly. Ichigo took the hint and then started to crouch down so that his face was by her pants, he partially pulled her pants down so that he may gain access to her womanhood, he started to link her folds and finger her while she was driving. Harribel started to get aroused when Ichigo started to do that, she was moaning and heaving, she did everything she could so that she doesn't go swerving off the road. Though Ichigo's oral job wouldn't last long because they were approaching her home. She was getting so close to her climax, she did everything to hold back until she pulled into her drive way. And as soon as she pulled in and put the car in park, she no longer held back and released her orgasm. Ichigo took the opportunity to lap up most of her fluids.

Harribel panted for a bit, when she regained her composure she looked down to Ichigo and said in a happy, non-angry tone "You meanie, you could have caused an accident." Ichigo replied "Come on, you know you liked it." She replied passionately "I do, I do a lot!" Then both Ichigo and Harribel locked lips and commenced a french kiss. Harribel became even more aroused when Ichigo still has some over her vaginal juices in his mouth and that he was making her drink. Her eyes rolled back in extreme pleasure. As soon as they were done, Harribel said seductively "So, are we going to stay here kissing, or are we going to go inside and have some real fun?" Ichigo replied "The latter of course!" She then pulled up her pants that had made a little wet area on it, they then got out of her car and when inside.

(Outside)

Unaware to them is that Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun have been following Ichigo and Harribel to her house. They were driving in Mila Rose's van which she personally called "Quimera Parca". They had a lot of stuff inside the van for a stakeout to spy on their intended targets. Apacci seething with anger said "That motherfucker, I am going to rip him limb from limb if he touches Prof. Harribel any further!" Mila Rose "Calm down loser, your only embarrassing yourself." Apacci snaps at her and says "What did you say you tramp!" Mila Rose replied "You heard me skank!" With both of them glaring at each other, Sung-Sun interrupted them calmly "Will you two please stop bickering, it only makes you look unattractive." Both of them turned to Sung-Sun and said "SHUT UP SUNG-SUN, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Mila Rose then said "Anyway let's stop this fighting and focus on the task at hand." Apacci then says "That bastard!" Sung-Sun says "Calm down, they don't know we're here and al we have to do is wait and find the right time to move in." Apacci nodded in agreement, after about 30 seconds she screams "HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE!?"

(Inside)

Ichigo looked around and was very amazed at how fancy Harribel's house is, he even said "Wow your house is awesome." Harribel replied "Thanks, with the budget that I get from working at the high school I went with a modern interior design. He looked around and noticed rooms with white walls with smooth maroon wood floors, has perfectly placed bay view windows, a built in fireplace next to the TV and the kitchen is built into the same room as the living room, a fancy stairwell that leads up to the master bedroom with same design but with vanilla colored carpeting floor and master bathroom with vanilla colored tiled floor, and has a downstair to her own workout area.

Harribel went up to Ichigo and hugged him while giving him a kiss on the cheek and say to him seductively "I'm going to get changed, I need to work out for a while and I could use a spotter." Ichigo excitingly said "Yes ma'am!" She walked up stairs slowly while swaying her hips seeing if she could keep Ichigo from looking away, and it was working, he never took his eyes off her.

Ichigo was looking around and commented on house beautiful her house is, it was so modern and fresh. He went over to the kitchen area to check out what's inside the refrigerator. As soon as he opened it he heard Harribel say "Do you like my home?" Ichigo replied "Oh man yes, you gotta love women's places, everything's so sta-." Ichigo cut himself off as soon as he gazed upon his dark skinned womanly goddess. "STOCKED, I MEAN STOCKED!" his excitement meter went sky high and so did his member at what she was wearing.

pShe wore matching workout cloths, a tight light-green tank top that hugged her body and doesn't go all the way down and exposes a portion of her flat and smooth belly, it also made her already impressive bosom noticeable but what he noticed the most is that fact that her nipples are visibly pressed against the shirt. She also wore the same colored short-shorts that like the tank-top hugged her curvy waist tightly and gave her a beautifully sexy camel toe. And also same colored shoes.

Harribel chuckled at Ichigo's reaction, she asked jokingly "What, these are just my workout clothes." Ichigo responded with "Yes, but they look fantastic on you!" Harribel fell even more in love with him for his comment. She then said "Come on, let's get going." She turned around, and when she did Ichigo looked down and what he saw was so stimulatingly arousing that it made all the blood rush to his penis, he saw her magnificent ample buttock with her shorts hugging into it revealed her impressive butt crack. But what really go him off was her swaying side to side showing off her gluteal sulcus (it is the crease or lines that show underneath the buttocks.

pIchigo followed behind her never taking his eyes off her junk-in-the-trunk as they went downstairs to her workout section. Ichigo then asked "So, what do you want to start with." still staring at her butt, Harribel replied "First I want to start out with some aerobics." She then rolled out a mat and started out with some squats, this only made him want to stare at her rump more, then she started with with kneeling exercise, after that she started with push-ups and then while laying flat on the floor, she bent her hips back to her feet and gave Ichigo a better view of her rear-end, Harribel has been aware the whole that he has been staring at her ass, she has been leading him on with her moves. She then did something else.

She started doing some snake-like movements were she swerves and makes wave like motions, along with thrusting hip moves. Ichigo was beginning to believe that she was no longer doing aerobics and is doing a bit of twerking, but he didn't care, all he could do was become mesmerized by her big round booty. As soon as she got on her exercise ball, she did a thunder clap with her butt cheeks. And with that Ichigo finally said.

"FUCK THIS!"

(Lemon Scene)

He moved over to her, knelt down and put his face in between her butt cheeks. When he was doing that, Harribel moaned and yelped in relief because she was done waiting and managed to get Ichigo to come to her. Ichigo took a big whiff and inhaled her ecstatic fragrance from her butt which he himself had now gone into a state of ecstasy. After that he removed his face from her rear-end and pulled down her pants and asked seductively "Hey, can I massage your buttocks? It maybe good for you." She replied equally seductively "Absolutely." and then Ichigo commences with a erotic butt massage, he does pinching motions, then pushes most of the ass flesh upward and then downward, then rubbing both cheeks vigorously.

After a while of massage he decided to take the initiative and stuck a thumb into her still tight asshole. Harribel yelped in pleasure from the surprise and turned her head around and said "You really like my butt don't you? You can have as much of it as you want." Then Ichigo without saying a word continued to finger fuck her anus thrusting it in and out. It's as warm, moist and pleasurable inside as he remembered.

He then removed his thumb and once again moved his face to her butt, this time he put his mouth on one cheek and gave it a big wet kiss, and licked it some times. He equally did the same to her other cheek and then finally moved on to her rectum, he twirled his tongue around the entrance for a bit before he finally stuck his tongue into it, getting a good taste and it was heavenly. He tongue fucked her anus for what seemed forever and then he pulled out.

Ichigo then moved up which he towered over her from behind, he already removed his shirt and pants and his penis was now sliding between her two equally significant pads of flesh. Ichigo asked "Hey Harribel, can I stick it in now?" Harribel replied in pleasure "Please, do so, I can't wait anymore." Ichigo with full eagerness took a hold of his dick and placed it at her rear entrance, and with one swift thrust he penetrated her ass. Harribel screamed to the top of her longs in pleasure and she is gripping onto the exercise ball tightly. After a moment of remembering the glorious feeling of anal sex, he began thrusting.

Ichigo humped her in a steady and rhythmic, both of them are panting and moaning like wild beasts. Harribel has her tongue hanging out while drooling, eyes rolling back and squealing, while Ichigo is gritting his teeth and grunting. The anal sex experience invites such raw, elemental and savage behaviors which can only be described as something uncivilized. They can't even speak, the sex had deprived them or their ability to exchange words.

Until finally Ichigo managed to utter words "Harribel, I'm cumming!" She screamed in return "Yes, cum, cum inside my ass." With a few more hard thrusts, Ichigo finally let go and blew his load inside of her bowels. They both took a moment to catch their breaths and then Ichigo took the moment to stand up and pull out of her. At the moment they separated, it made a popping noise and the hole immediately closed up afterwards, Harribel was relieved that her ass wasn't damaged again and that it is closed so that she may keep his cum.

Harribel just let her body go limp on the exercise ball still panting, Ichigo then said "Hey, are you ok?" Harribel turned to him with love and lust in her eyes as hugged him while pushing him down. She went to his cock and started to suck on it, she thought to herself "Wow, I can't believe it was in my ass." The thought was discarded from her mind and continued to suck on him. Ichigo said while panting "My God, you're amazing!" She replied while having his cock in her mouth "Thhure Athmashing Thoo! (You're Amazing Too!)" She didn't speak proper words but Ichigo knew what she meant.

Ichigo was yet again getting close to his climax, Ichigo shouted "I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" All Harribel could say was "Mhmm, Mhmm!" And so, with one bobble of her head, she went down all the way, taking all nine inches of his dick in her mouth till it hit her throat. Finally, he let loose inside her, Harribel could only feel the power and the amount of cum he is producing and letting it spurt into her belly. His climax was enough to completely fill up her tummy so she won't be hungry for a while.

After the last spurt of cum, she let his cock go, her mouth felt all sticky and slimy and took one more gulp to clean it. Ichigo said jokingly "So, how was your meal?" She replied "Delicious." Ichigo then proposed "Hey Harribel, I got a workout that we could try." She asked "What is it?" He replied "Sexual Squats." Harribel paused for a moment and then laugh at his proposal. He said "Hey, I'm being serious!" She replied "I know you are, I only laughed because it was so cute. Ok let's do it."

Ichigo laid down and Harribel got on top of him on the soles of her feet, she grabbed a hold of his cock and lined it up with her womanhood entrance. She then lowered herself down on it and it penetrated her womb. She remembered the joy of having his dick inside her vagina. Ichigo said "Ok, if you can do 100 squats, I will reward you will a huge load of my seed and you have to make it down and up all the way" Just hearing the reward part set Harribel's soul on fire, she started squat up and down while counting the numbers. He some gave her ass a few light spanks and Harribel enjoyed that so much he wanted her to do it harder which he did. She felt like she was release from oppression for the first time.

It took sometime and several redo's but she managed to get 100 squats and as promised by Ichigo, he came inside her so hard, she felt like her womb would rip open. That was a pleasant experience to Harribel. Harribel turned to Ichigo and said "Well I guess that is it for workout today. Sex can really burn through calories." Ichigo regained his composure and asked "So, what should we do now?" Harribel then smiled devilishly and said "I got a few hours before going to get my nails done and do some shopping. I think we got time for some more fun." She then knelt down to kiss him.

(Lemon End)

(1 hour later/Outside)

Apacci continued to survey what is going on at Harribel's house but she can't see anything, this put her extremely on edge. While Mila Rose and Sung-Sun grabbed lunch from Burger World. Mila Rose asked still mouthful of burger "Would you like a burger?" Apacci replied "No, I don't have time to eat when for all we know that bastard could be doing unspeakable things to Prof. Harribel as we speak!"

(Inside/Lemon Scene 2)

Back inside Harribel's house, Ichigo and Harribel were having hot, sweaty sex while watching a interracial porno. They were trying something out, they were seeing if they can mimic the sexual movements the couple in the movie are doing as well. Right now Ichigo was penetrating her with his dick in her vagina, she was laying down on the couch with her legs bent and up in the air. Ichigo was towering over her, he was grabbing hold of her legs with one of his feet on the floor and the other on the couch right beside her. He was pounding her very feral like and Harribel loved it.

Ichigo couldn't stop staring at her amazing and crazy boobs, they were bouncing around every time he pushes into her. Ichigo asked while panting "A-are you, happy?" Harribel replied "Oh My-Oh My God!" Again they were drawing closer to their climaxes, Ichigo said "I'm cumming!" And Harribel said in return "Cum, cum inside me, do not pull out!" and with one final push, he came inside her with equal force, the same as his last ejaculations. They both panted for a while and then Ichigo asked "My God, what are you doing to me?" Harribel asked "Am I doing anything wrong?" Ichigo then answered "Absolutely not." he then bent down to kiss her, as they kissed, the porno then ended with the couple happily together.

(Lemon 2 End)

(1 hour later/Outside)

Apacci is still continuing to survey what is going on at Harribel's house but she still can't see anything, this put her even more extremely on edge. While Mila Rose and Sung-Sun eating popcorn and watching a movie. Mila Rose asked "Do you want to watch?" Apacci then snapped and yelled "DO YOU WANT TO SHUT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!?"

(Inside/Lemon Scene 3)

Inside Harribel's bedroom, Ichigo stands on her bed while Harribel is laid down in a sexy position. She has her legs slightly open and her arms above her head, while her head is slightly tilted with a little blush, almost like a bashful bride. Ichigo then began to descend on to her and when he did he positioned his pelvis to lay on top of her pelvis with his penis once again inside her vagina. He also hooked his arms around her while her arms descended as well to wrap around him to hold him tightly along with her legs. She put her soft womanly hands on his tough muscular back, she's always loved that feeling the most, to hold her lover tight in her favorite, romantic position, the position that shows they are in love. Her head was at the crook of her neck moaning and squealing, she did it every time that Ichigo moved forward when he was humping her. Her fingers clawed at his back, it didn't cut him but it sure did leave red lines on him, it's as if she wanted him to know that she belongs to him and that he belongs to her.

They were once again approaching their climax, Ichigo wanting to satisfy his partner sped up the rate of his humping and it almost looked like a bunny humping. Ichigo tried to let out a warning "H-Harribel. I-I'm c-c-c-" Harribel then said "It's ok, go for it inside, I'm cumming as well!" They both braced each other and held each other tightly, and then finally they both climaxed strongly together, Harribel squirted on his cock and accidentally on the bed sheets while Ichigo blasted her full and this time went beyond the brim and set for overflowing.

(Lemon 3 End)

They were still panting while in each other's arm, they then moved their heads so that they face each other, with passionate gazes, they came together for a romantic kiss. Ichigo then shifted himself to move beside Harribel, laying on his back still heaving and sweating, Harribel then cuddled next to him, laying her head on his pectoral and her hand on his other while heaving and sweating as well. After a while, Harribel then said "That was amazing, I never knew that it could so intense." Ichigo replied jokingly "Says the person who suggests that we do it in the girls locker room." She laughed joyfully for a bit before looking at the clock to see it was almost time to get her nails done getting up and walking towards the bathroom while swaying her naked butt to get one final glance from Ichigo. Ichigo smiled for a bit and decided to go out for a jug as well. Ichigo noticed that she had a concussion grenade in her cabinet, he asked her "Why do you keep a concussion grenade?" she replied "Just in case to fend off strangers."

(Outside)

After hours of inactivity Apacci finally was asleep until Mila Rose woke her up to tell her that there is movement. Harribel in casual cloths while Ichigo in jogging clothes, they both went into her car and then they drove away. When they were out of sight, Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun moved towards Harribel's house, their true goal was to see if Ichigo and Harribel were having sex so they could report it to the principal and kick Ichigo out, they manage to gain excess, as soon as they got inside all they could smell was the odor of Ichigo and Harribel's love making and for a brief moment they got slightly aroused. Mila Rose then snapped out of it and said "O-ok, l-let's spit up and look for clues."

(Park Area)

The car stopped and Ichigo got out and asked Harribel "What does the odometer say?" She replied "5 miles." He then said "Ok, so I am going to run from here back to the house and I have your key just in case." She then said "Love you, see you later!" He replied "Love you too baby!" and they parted with a kiss and she drove away and Ichigo stared jogging.

(Harribel's House after a while)

Apacci was checking the basement and noticed that there were stains around the exercise ball and the aerobic mat, the odor however made her touch herself a bit and feel excite, before she could go any further she snapped back into reality.

Sung-Sun was in the living room and saw the porno that Ichigo and Harribel were watching and also touched herself a bit and felt excited before coming back to reality.

Mila Rose was upstairs in Harribel's room, she a little more kinky than the others, she sorta rubbed her body on the bed trying to get it's sent on to her, she was immediately snapped back into reality when the other's called for her. She went downstairs and asked "Did you guys find anything?" Apacci stuttered s bit while replying while blushing "N-nothing." and Sung-Sun likewise said "N-no." Mila Rose said similarly "S-same her." they knew what they saw but where to embarrassed to tell each other. Mila Rose then said "W-well come back tomorrow and we'll definitely find something on him."

Before they could leave they saw a shadow by the door, panicking, the three went up stairs to Harribel's room. They were catching their breath for a moment but panicked again when they heard foot steps coming up the steps. They had no choice but to hide in the closet. Then they saw Ichigo all sweaty singing to himself, the three were preparing to move when an opportunity showed. But then their gazed turned towards Ichigo getting necked, they say his muscular form, his well-built chest, his buns of steel and his 9 inch dick dangling out. They became aroused and hot when staring at him, he then went to the bathroom to take a shower. The girls were touching themselves instead of taking the opportunity to leave, they lost their chance when Ichigo came out to get dress.

As so as he opened the closet he and the girls stared freaking out until Ichigo used the concussion grenade to make them knock out, they then fell over unconscious with swirly eyes. Ichigo still panicky ran downstairs, he then took a frying pan as a defense weapon, he started to go back up stairs. He slowly went to the entrance of the room, he was scared to make the decision to run or fight, in a dramatic moment, he barrel rolled pointing the frying pan at them, when he confirmed himself that they were unconscious, he looked at them and he remembered them from Harribel's class, he was like "What are you guys doing here!?" despite being knocked out. He looked around himself trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **~I finally got to chapter 2 thanks to people's responses, I will Be going for a few more chapters on this story.**

 **~I am going on a Hiatus for this story so that I may work on my other stories.**

 **~I will make a poll for chapter 3 if I should add a lemon for Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun with Ichigo. Use the comment section or the Private Messaging for whether I should add them for lemon next chapter or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Hello Fellow Viewers! I deeply apologize for the super long hiatus on this story of mine. Many things have happened that prevented me from doing so.**

 **~Please stay tune for some regretful news at the end of the chapter.**

 **~As ever, please enjoy, review, etc.**

 **~Also once again Warning, Rated M for lemon, mature content and is not appropriate for younger viewers!**

* * *

After a while, Apachi, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun slowly and disoriented when they woke up from being knocked out by a concussion grenade that Harribel kept for self defense. Apachi was the first to awaken from her knock out, she was trying to register her surroundings as to what just happened. Then when she was fully conscious she realized that they were still in Harribel's apartment and they were in there to try and find any evidence to try and kick Ichigo out of their school. But what she was figuring out is that she was tied up with rope, but she wasn't the only one, so were Mila and Sung.

Apachi said "What the Fuck! Why are we tied up like this!?" Mila then followed soon with "Shuttup will ya! My head is pounding like crazy!" Sung then bringing up the rear with "Both of you are annoying, we were knock unconscious by that concussion grenade." Apachi then irritatingly responded "Where the Fuck did he get something like that!?" But then they hear a sultry voice that answered her saying "He didn't, it was mine." The three girls looked to the door and stood their idol teacher from their school Tia Harribel.

The girls were frozen there in fear and yet adoration for their admired teacher, Harribel was now standing before them wearing her casual professional cloths which were a nice grey long sleeve coat which a dark blue shirt inside it. It really hugged right into her curvaceous body and what really protruded out was her plump round melons that is her breasts. She also wore a matching skirt that stopped at the top of her knees, just like her jacket that hugged her slim, meaty and beautiful thighs and hips, what really was noticeably was her skirt hugged her big round rear that almost rivals that of Nicki Minaj. And to top it off, was her sexy black high-heel that really makes her but stand out as it am the her ass meat, she had few rates in her air while some eyeliner and cute lipstick. However her facial make-up really did her angry expression justice.

Harribel asked ferociously "Now explain to me why you are in my house!?" Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung Sun, or all to pray to answer her or they might be the ones who get expelled from school. However they knew they had to try and improvise in the situation or else it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Apacci worked up the nerve to try and make some excuse "weâ€"we were just doing some sort of project that required us to know what it would be like to be a criminal, and that's the thing, the professor wanted us to break into someone's house without being caught!" Mila Rose bowed her head and her eyes closed and shook her head at how terribly horrible that excuse was while Sung Sun is simply fought to herself "moronic woman." Harribel was not convinced by that excuse that Apacci made and knew that she was hiding something, she said "okay, so if that were true then what is that stain right down there." She was confused for a moment until Harribel pointed down toward her panties which were stained a little bit with her excited juices. As Apacci was starting to panic looked up at Harribel with her arms crossed in a bit of anger which incidentally prompted her cleavage up a bit, Apacci said in response "I was a little excited that's all wouldn't any criminal be excited when they are pulling off a robbery?" Her two friends were now just looking at her more dumbstruck as how stupid she can be while Harribel was replying "Right."

She then called out to Ichigo who was currently in the bathroom washing up a bit, they were surprised that he was still hanging around in his bath towel and remained topless and was still covered in a bit of hot water all over his sculpted, muscular and chiseled body. The three blushed even though they shouldn't for a guy. Mila Rose started to ask "What is he doing here?" Harribel then smirked at the three lovely ladies all tied up there on their chairs and then turned and walked over to her lover rubbing her ebony hands up and down Ichigo's chiseled pectorals and abs and turned to them and said "I'm about to have a good time with my boyfriend!" And silently to herself "and soon to be husband." And then with arms around one another, Harribel smashed her lips against Ichigo's own lips.

(Lemon Scene Part 1)

Apacci, Mila rose and Sung-Sun were all negatively flabbergasted at their idol and role model as a strong independent woman defiling herself with a man, and with a high-school guy no less. And to make matters worse, she was purposefully doing it right in front of them and making them watch as it happens.

As Harribel and Ichigo were enjoying the feeling of their lips smushed against each other, Harribel rubbed up and down her arms around his still wet back while Ichigo with his still wet arms did the same with her professional coat. She did not care if her cloths get wet as long as she could just get it on with her lover. Both of them then opened their mouths so that they can receive each other's tongues and begin a tongue war. Their tongues swished and churned around one another and partially parted lips so they could show their tongue battle to the girls which aggravated them even further. After achieving that, they smashed their lips once more to continue their french kissing. Apacci was helpless as she was watching Ichigo moved his hands down south toward her round and plump rear-end and squeezed both cheeks tightly. Apacci shouted "Don't you dare touch her!" they parted lips to look at her unfazed, instead they smiled cuz they managed to get a reaction out of her, just as they planned.

(Flashback)

Ichigo was pacing around in a nervous manner and not being able to grasp the full extent of the situation. The tried to call Harribel but it went straight to voice mail, he left a message about what happened, he hoped that she would get it soon because he doesn't know where she went off to after she dropped him off.

But then he heard the front door open, as he went down to check, he was blessed with the site of his lover Harribel. As he ran down and embraced her, she immediately withdrew and asked "Are you alright, is everything okay!?" Ichigo's reply was "Yes i'm fine, but everything is not really okay." Harribel was curious as to what happened when she was gone.

Ichigo asked "Would you please come up stairs?" So Harribel agreed and both of them went up stairs and in her bedroom there the three ladies laid on her bed unconscious. Harribel was surprised by this and when she looked at their faces and recognized them as students from her swimming class the was surprisingly less surprised. She then asked "So how did this happen?" Ichigo responded "I don't know, I was just getting in the shower, when I got out and went to the closet they were there and I panicked and used your concussion grenade and I still have absolutely no idea why you have that." Harribel then looked at them and observing what was being shown to her and she noticed that Apacci's pants were stained around the crouch area and that her fingertips were wet. Harribel smirked when she saw this and turned to Ichigo and said "Hey Ichigo, I believe these girls are aware of our relationship." Ichigo then panicked a little bit and responded "Oh God! Oh God! What do we do!? What do we do!?" Harribel then calmed him down with a light peck on the lips and say "Worry not my love. We are not in any danger, in fact from what I can tell, we could have them become involved with us." she ended with a devilish smile and a malevolent chuckle. Ichigo was worried as to what might be going on in Harribel's head. She then told Ichigo "Tie them up, then go to the bathroom and wait there until I tell you to come out." Then Ichigo did as he was told to do.

(Lemon Scene Part 2)

Harribel then went back over to the girls before getting a little tap on the booty from Ichigo, she took some duck tape and put them over their mouths while they resisted a little bit. Harribel then said to them "Since you won't cooperate, then you will have the pleasure of watching a live sex scene in front of your eyes." The girls were horrified by that announcement and then she returned to Ichigo.

Both lovers were staring into each other's eyes as they know that their plan was working perfectly. Ichigo responded by grouping and massaging Harribel's round booty some more. This in turn shocked the girls as to Ichigo not listening to them and Harribel loving the feeling of the boy's hands on her rear-end. Every time Ichigo lifts up a hand full of her meaty ass flesh and lets go, it causes a jiggling reaction that makes it look awesome.

This caused Harribel to moan in an excited manner from the feeling. Harribel then used her sexy nails to claw her way across Ichigo's back, she wanted to leave nice scratch marks to remember their love making. Ichigo was feeling pain from it but it only fueled his sexual conviction to ravage and dominate his partner and fill her with his love. He moved his hands from her booty to her big, round breasts and started to massage them vigorously by squeezing and twirling them in a circular motion. She blushed at the sight of her melons being handled by her lover and she moaned profusely with eyes close.

Then Ichigo decided it was time for both of them to go "all natural", he then cupped one of her cheeks with his hand to get her attention, she looked up into his brown eyes with her teal ones, without a word being uttered between them they understood what to do next. The girls were confused as to what they were planning on doing next, Harribel then dropped her arms so that Ichigo can unbutton her jacket and take it off her himself, he did the same for her blouse, he made sure take advantage of the moment when unbuttoning her blouse her rubs his hands up on her body from top to bottom.

She hissed in slight sensation when Ichigo was doing this, she felt so good when his hands slowly but eagerly went down when he continued to unbutton her blouse. When he finished unbuttoning the final button, he took both sides of the folds and with a swift motion, he forced her blouse to open wide to reveal their ample bosom cladded in her sexy black flower designed bra.

Ichigo and the girls were fixated on the bountiful sight right before their eyes, ichigo gave them a better show by taking both squishy balloons in his hands and massaged them sensually. The girls tried to get out of their bindings to try and stop this, or so they thought, secretly deep down in their hearts they too want to get a hand full of those chocolaty boobs. He moved them up and down a lot and even tried to tweak her nipples through the fabric of the bra. Harribel was gasping and moaning profusely while Ichigo stuck his head right by the side of her head and was licking and lightly biting her ear to get extra pleasurable reactions out off her while she had her hands wrapped around his lower back.

Ichigo then pulled back to get his hands under her bra to forcibly lift it up to reveal the round and smooth fruits before him. Ichigo then licked his lips and in one swift motion, he latched his mouth on to her right nipple and sucked on it like a baby. Harribel remained in a state euphoria with Ichigo connecting to her nicely managed breasts, she even moved her hands to his head and combed her fingers through his orange locks. Ichigo then proceeded to change breasts from right to left and giving equal attention to it. She enjoyed her lover's mouth on her breasts and his tongue swirling around her aureolas and then flicking her nipples to get surprise splashes of ecstatic rushes coursing through her body.

While he was repeating the process to both of her breasts, Harribel moved one of her hands down to Ichigo's crotch and grabbed his long, throbbing member and started to stroke it nice and slow. Apacci and the others were only getting despondent when Harribel was willingly touching him. Ichigo was gasping when she was stroking him, after he took a moment to get accustomed to the feeling before he got right back to sucking her breasts. After seeing that her effort to get him to cum, Harribel tried harder to play with his member, she moved her hand up towards the tip and fiddled her thumb on the head where the urethra is which cause uncontrollable sensitivity. Ichigo then shot up from never feeling the intensity before, usually he has high endurance to such a feeling, but that is not enough for what he felt at this moment. He had no choice but to burst, he splattered his semen all over her belly and under her boobs. Harribel loved the feeling of Ichigo's semen. Ichigo was panting and then looked up at Harribel holding a devilish victory expression on her face, he said to her in a kidding manner "Hey, that was cheating hon!" Harribel replied "If you are upset about that then do something about it."

In response to her snarky comment, Ichigo took her by surprise, lifted her up and threw her on the bed on her belly. Harribel looked behind her to see that Ichigo is preparing to assault her nether region, this caused her to be all wined up with anticipation. The girls were angry before, now they struggled about in pure rage, trying to stop this from happening, however that was futile when Ichigo removed the last bits of clothing, with her skirt and thong removed in one fell swoop, and then her high-heels. Ichigo finally ridding her of cloths, her returned his gaze to the sacred mountains of her ass, he then moved both hands each mounds and massaged them to great force. Harribel moaned from her personal free massage and rubbed her body on her bed and gripped the sheets to try and settle herself down. After a while, Ichigo spread her butt cheeks apart to get her rear door visible from hiding behind the ass flesh. After a while, he brought his face close to get a good whiff of the smell from her butt hole, and remembered the intoxicating feeling. She gets turned on from his weird fetish, and in one swift motion which caught her of guard is when Ichigo plunged his tongue deep into her rear end and flayed his tongue around her insides to get a great treat out of her.

The girls were so disgusted by the fact that Ichigo was rim-jobbing her that it almost caused them to gag so bad that would make them puke. Ichigo could never get over this taste that he loved. He then took one of his hands are started to finger her womanhood to get her sopping wet with her love juices. He took his other hand and placed it firmly on her buttocks, he squeezed it firmly and massaged it a bit getting a good feel from it. Harribel just squirmed for a bit on the bed while gripping it firmly, she could not last much longer. After an unsuspected slap on the behind, she came a lot, his hand was covered by the juices that were released and even her muscles tightened and squeezed his tough a bit. He pulled away and looked upon his lover laying there face down on the bed. He went down to check on her, but he was caught of guard as she pounced him and she straddle him in a cowgirl position. She was rubbing back and fourth on his member to get a good feel from him. When Ichigo's member was lubed up with his juices she then took his member in one hand and with one plunge, she got all of his member inside her. She had never forgotten the intense feeling of having him making love to her, she wish she had known how got it felt sooner so that she wouldn't be so repressed all the time.

As soon as Ichigo had settle himself inside her, he brought both of his hands to both sides of her rump and began to lift her up a bit only to bring her down. This process continued for a long time to get both of them to moan and scream uncontrollably, Harribel placed both of her hands on Ichigo's muscular chest to try and balance herself out but that is hard to do with the amount of force being put into their thrusting and slamming of their sexual parts. All the girls could do was watch where they're connected. Ichigo soon moved his hands from her bottom and rubbed them all the way up to her sides and then her bosom, she gasp at the feeling of her breasts being fondled by Ichigo and then he pulled up a bit to latch his mouth onto her buds and get some more sucking and motor boating action from her. After a while, they were approaching their first climax and Ichigo picked up the pace of his thrusting. After a while Harribel could not take it anymore and came again right before Ichigo and he shot load after load into her baby room with maximum effort.

The girls were shocked to see just how much had entered Harribel, they couldn't believe that such a thing was possible. Harribel then looked over at the girls and to see that they were definitely getting aroused, so she started to turn around while being connected to her beloved, then Ichigo moved up a bit to get to his knees while Harribel got to her knees and to her hands, with Ichigo behind her and never leaving her hold of his member, he then plunged deep into her, she arched her back and snapped her head up facing the girls' direction. The couple had repeatedly pounded away at each other to get a good piston rhythm going to keep it long and subtle without any rush. However Ichigo from his position behind her got a firm grip on her behind again and started to spank her lightly and playfully. She made cute sounds from the sharp butt hurts she was feeling. Her arms were beginning to weaken, Ichigo knew this and decided to grab his for arms and pull her straight up and wrap his arms around her body while she brought her arms behind his head and tangled her fingers into his orange locks. She turned her head so that she could capture his lips again in another heated kiss, she was hoping the young ladies were watching this. And then after an intense make out session, her body just fell flat onto the bed and Ichigo followed soon with his body laying on top of hers, she felt his sweat merging with hers as as they continued to hump away at each other. Both of them once again felt like their end was approaching like an inevitable tidal wave, there was no way to avoid it so just let it come. They increased their speed to their absolute best and then with one last move, both of them stopped and smacked each other as hard and deep as they could to receive Ichigo's essence. After a while of unloading, they eased up their tense bodies and breathed hard and sweat hard with Ichigo laying on top of Harribel in a comfortable way.

(Lemon Part 2 End)

After what the girls had witnessed, the had never felt so heart broken that their goddess was corrupted by a man. Especially Apacci, out of the three, she was more infatuated to Harribel. In her eyes, they were filled with sadness and horror when forced to see their bodily fluids and sexual fluids combined together. Harribel then got up, fully naked, she head towards her wardrobe to pick up a robe to drape over her body, then she headed over to the three girls who were sweating from the arousing scene that they had seen, they were also blushing and fidgeting about in sexual frustration. Harribel removed their mouth tapes and then asked with a smirk on her face "So ladies, how was the show?" Mila Rose and Sung-Sun were to discouraged to speak, but Apacci was the only one who could muster up the courage to say "Ms. Harribel, Please stop this! Don't let yourself keep getting dirtied by this guy!" Harribel the retorted with "What I do with my love life is none of your business." then Apacci out of things to say could only say the last thing that she would ever say. She begins uttering "It does matter, because I-I..." Harribel impatiently waiting for an answer say "Yes?" Apacci finally said "I-I love you!" Harribel turned her expression annoyance to that of surprised, she had no idea that another student in fact a girl would have feelings for her, then shortly after that Mila Rose abruptly said "Ms. Harribel, I love you too!" she then looked at Mila with equal surprise, followed by Sung-Sun saying "I love you as well!" Harribel could not believe her ears, that so many students would genuinely love her so, she then turned her head towards her lover who was laying on the bed with a smile on his face which reads that she should appreciate that they care for her.

Harribel returned the smile to his and turned back to them with a steadied composure and said to the three girls "Well, in light of your answer as to what reason you are here, I decided to give some leniency about this break in, as long as don't do it again that is." The girls were disappointed that she didn't returned their feelings, all they felt was embarrassment, emptiness and a sense of shattered dreams. Harribel went and untied them and then proceeded to guide them down stairs to her front door, Harribel looked around and no one was there. Then she asked them to leave, the girls have never felt so defeated in their lives, before they got away, Harribel told them to hold up, when they looked back to her, she first gave Apacci a deep kiss, Apacci was shocked and confused as to what was happening, she even felt Harribel slip her some tongue, she was not sure wether her taste Harribel's own or a mixer of hers and Ichigo's, either way it didn't matter because it felt great, she then pulled back and then proceeded to do the same for Mila Rose who only took one step back before having her lips seized, then finally Sung-Sun. All three girls felt such euphoria from those kisses, and then when they looked at Harribel she said "Thank you all, I will be sure to give you what you desperately wanted one day." she then winked and the girls departed with smiles and great enthusiasm for the near future.

The girls then returned to their van and were preparing to leave when Apacci said "Well that went total shitstorm, huh?" Mila Rose responded with "We were only lucky no thanks to you're half-assed excuses and that totally out of the blue confession." Apacci replied "Hey you are no different when you confessed to her as well!" Sung-Sun then interfered and said "You two seem like your back to normal despite not getting any proof of their affair." Both Apacci and Mila Rose shouted "Hey Don't Rub It In You Bitch!" although despite driving away without accomplishing anything, she was still happy that the love of her life returned her feelings and that one day they will unite passionately. And I moment later she noticed that something was missing.

Back inside of the house was Ichigo was trying to pass the time when Harribel was away and all he was feeling was unsatisfied horniness of which he had not enough of. He then went down on the floor and picked up Harribel's thong when he was undressed her and noticed that they were still wet and dirty. He then crumble them up and put them to his face and took a big whiff of them and still had their sweet vagina and buttock fragrance. He didn't know why he had this addiction to smell her rear end but he didn't care when it smelled so good. When he heard foot steps on the stairs he was snapped back into reality and threw the thong back on the floor and regained his composure laying of the bed. It was always a pleasant sight to see Harribel in beautiful cloths even if it is just a robe, even when she deliberately let her robe go loose to show an ample amount of cleavage.

Ichigo then asked "Are you sure we should just let them go?" Harribel replied "I believe it will be fine, there is no need for worry." Though it is not his place to question his goddess but he still asks "What makes you so confident that they will not just tell on us?" Harribel then put one of her hands down her cleavage which caused Ichigo to be pleasantly surprised and a second later he saw her pull out a set of panties. Ichigo then asked once more "Are those...?" Harribel then said "Yup, those are Apacci's panties." she then put those panties on the counter then proceeded to join Ichigo in her bed.

Harribel replied to Ichigo's previous question "although I have no doubt that they won't tell on use, despite having no prove, we have evidence of our own." Ichigo was a little bit relieved to hear that and noticed his sweet heart moving to disrobe herself. Harribel took off her robe to reveal her sexy form once more, she then moved up to his side and put her hand on his muscular chest to admire the sturdiness of it. Harribel then said "I hope you didn't mind going alone with my crazy idea." Ichigo smiled and brought his arm around her back and brought her close where their faces are close to each other, Ichigo then replied "It ain't no problem hon, in fact, for you baby I would walk through hell fire for you." with a strong and sincere expression on his face. Harribel could only feel her heart beat rapidly at the gallant gesture and just couldn't help be hug him tightly because she was reminded why she truly loved him. Ichigo returned the hug equally as their naked forms pressed against one another. After word, they separated slightly and then Harribel tilted her head to the side a bit and parted her moist lips, Ichigo did the same in the opposite direction and moved towards each other which their lips met with a passionate kiss once more. They slipped some tongue and Ichigo noticed a bit of different taste, he pulled out for a bit in confusion while Harribel knew what he was thinking and chuckled a bit and said "Like that? That will be someone else you will be kissing one day, and I will allow it." Ichigo then knew what she meant and understood, he then returned the smile and gave her another deep kiss. While they were in the throes of their passion, Harribel took the opportunity to move one of her hands down to under the sheets and grabbed his steely manhood in which Ichigo grunted in excitement. Harribel said "Well well, it seems that your little friend has not had enough huh?" Ichigo then replied "Sorry, it's just that I couldn't be satisfied with just one round." Harribel then pushed Ichigo down on the bed and in one swift motion she planted her derriare firmly on his face where his mouth and nose met her anus once more. Harribel then said "Well we can't let you stay unsatisfied now can we?" And thus with their 69 position started their second round.

(Lemon Scene 2)

Harribel positioned herself at his crotch and started to stroke it again, while she was doing that, she put moved her breasts into position to cover his member. She loved the warmth of the prick in between he cleavage, she also loved the fact that it was so huge that it could not be hid from the mountainous valley of her bosom. She then moved her head down to meet the head of his manly member, while she was doing that she began to move her breasts up and down on his member to stimulate it some more.

While she was doing that, Ichigo was just beginning to get reacquainted with her honeypot and her anal glory with his tongue and hands. For that entire time, he used his mouth on her womanhood to stimulate her as well while his hands were gripping her ass cheeks. She enjoyed his attention down on her backside the most, especially when Ichigo took one of his fingers and pressed deep into her back end, she was definitely feeling it a lot in there today, but that was not all that's going in there.

While they were doing their own things, their bodies were meshed up against each other once more, and they loved it. The feeling of flesh on flesh, it was exhilarating, like an addiction that could not be quenched, a bodily ritual that would grant them a first hand experience of heavenly bliss. While she was smothering his member with her breasts and kissing the tip, he continued to play with her folds and eventually reached the clit. With one flick of the tongue, Harribel's whole body quivered in ecstasy, she did could not hold back much further but she would be damned if she would go down alone. She picked up the pace with rubbing her breasts and placed the head of his member in her mouth and her tongue danced around it in a special combo sequence that made him close to finishing as well. With one last flick of each other's tongues, they climaxed, Ichigo lapped up her love juices while Harribel drank up his sexual essence.

After they were done, Harribel removed herself from his member and looked back at Ichigo who seemed like still ready to go again but not for long. She asked him in a husky manner "Hey love, how much can you go?" Ichigo with enough strength said "About a couple more times." With that Harribel turned around and cupped his face with her hands and said "Well, that'll have to do I suppose as I'll take the lead." but then in a turn of events with one swift motion flipped them with her on the bottom and him on top. Ichigo said "Not this time, this time I TAKE CHARGE." with a strong tone, Harribel loved this side of him a lot, taking control and being a true man while she is a strong woman, they make a perfect match.

And with a bit of adjustment, he got his manhood to meet her womanhood with a kiss before he plunged straight deep into her in a beautiful missionary sex. Her arms and legs wrapped tightly around Ichigo's body while her head was cringed by his neck and shoulder meet. There was nothing left for her to do other than holder on for dear life and enjoy the ride, as Ichigo put the what ever strength he had left into his thrusts and making her writhe in euphoric agony, she cried in pleasure for feeling so loved at this very moment. At that moment as well, they were building up to the climax where Ichigo put both of his hands on either side of her on the bed and arched up and blew his load into her precious womb. She could still feel it building until finally it was to the brim.

He pulled out of her for a moment, Harribel noticed that his member seemed to be ready for one final time before retiring for the night. She asked "One last time?" Ichigo nodded but then he decided to give their favorite spot the pleasure of the final ejaculation. He pull both of her legs up in the air and then draped them over his shoulders while positioning his member at the backdoor entrance, Harribel could not wait for this, she really loved it. With one push, it was all the way into the tube, it felt like she was so full it was utterly impossible to move. She then relaxed a bit and stared into her handsome Ichigo's eyes and cupped his face while he was taking her way from this level of pleasure to new heights. Although they could usually last longer, they were both just so tired with everything's that happened, so it was already drawing to a close. With one final thrust, Ichigo burst into her with great force and without any hope of leaving her. As soon as it died down, he exited her and just laid there, embracing each other.

(Lemon Scene 2 End)

Ichigo and Harribel cuddled a bit to try and found their comfortable spot, Harribel then curled up to Ichigo's side with her arm around his chest and her head on his pectoral. Ichigo's arm was around her back securing her close to him, he enjoyed feeling her plump breasts smushed right on his body and even enjoyed her leg bent across his when he is laying down. Both of them were relaxing finally after the intense second round where their chests heaving and sweat all over their bodies mixing together and their skin tingling from the coolness of the now activated air conditioner, and nothing could be more relaxing with the lights off and Harribel's bed and being held by each other.

Ichigo asked "So was it really alright for you to just let them go without doing anything, it seems kinda sad that after they confessed to you that you would just let them walk out the door." Harribel just giggled and said "Oh Ichigo, you are short minded sometimes, I will assure you that I will give them something nice, and for you as well." she the peck him on the cheek. Ichigo then said "Oh, I can't wait to see what you are hatching with this grand scheme of yours!" he then returned with a kiss on the lips before he settles himself in before sleep claims him. Then Harribel was about to join him before thinking to herself "Oh don't worry, you will be so pleased with it, and even after that." she then used her other hand to rub the lower part of her belly where her womb was, then finally she joined Ichigo in dream-land. Little did Ichigo know as to where Harribel went was to the Medical Center, and in her purse lies a receipt for a treatment for induced ovulation, in short, she made herself more likely to get pregnant.

(Time Skip)

A few years later since Ichigo found out that Harribel got pregnant with his children at that very night, he was overwhelmed with complete happiness. He was overjoyed with the thought of the woman that he loves being the mother of his kids, and in response to this news he responded to her by asking her to marry her. Harribel could not believe that the day finally came when she had finally became a wife to a man of whom she fell for, even when she changed her sexual orientation on the day Ichigo saved her, or maybe even before that.

The wedding ceremony was amazing, people, friends and family of both parties gathered in the numbers. Ichigo stood there in his handsome tuxedo that made him even more of a male ideal than he already was. And then came the bride of the year and no one could dare forget what they saw, especially Ichigo. Harribel wore a strapless, backless bridal gown, that really prompted her cleavage up a bit and hugged her form very nicely. He held her bouquet like any classic wedding to great feeling and a cloth over her head that is transparent and hid her face a little. They exchanged their vows and finally became man and wife.

They had their own home, and after a few months of wedding bliss, Harribel gave birth to two adorable children, one son that shared his father's hair and smile and her mother's dark brown skin named Lopez, and one daughter with a bit of golden hair and lighter brown skin by the name of Masaki. They have spent years of family time for many years to come, but they weren't the only ones to find happiness.

(Kurosaki Home)

Lopez was looking out the window to find three women heading towards their front door, he shouted "Mommy! Mommy! It's aunt Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun!" Masaki was excited to see them as well, Harribel responded with a smile on her face by "Ok, ok settle down, let's go greet them gently." Harrivel was wearing female jeans along with a long sleeve shirt and two long braids, one over each of her shoulders. she opened the door and the kids ran up to them and hugged their legs like a kuala. They shouted "Welcome Back!" Apacci responded by saying "Hey there little guys, what's up?" Apacci wore a normal t-shirt which jeans and her hair was drawn back into a pony tail. Mila Rose said "We're glad to see all of you!" Mila Rose had her hair cut to shoulder length and wore normal clothing as well. Apacci retorted by saying "Hey you, I was the one talking first so get that through your f-" but then she was cut off by Sung-Sun and she said "Hush, remember we're in front of the kids." Apacci was embarrassed a bit. Harribel could only chuckle a bit. He told her children to go up stairs and play.

The four women sat down in the living room to talk a bit and had some tea, they caught up a bit and had a few laughs and shared embarrassing things and then finally came to the official business. Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun pulled out small stick like things from their purses, each had two lines on them. Harribel was surprised and then it turned to excitement when it indicates that they are confirmed pregnant. All Harribel could do was congratulate them and finally asked with a sutler and devilish expression "So, how was he? Was he a beast in bed?" the three were all blushing madly and said in response "Yes, he was." Harribel was glad to hear that, she also asked "Are you sure you don't want to move in with us?" Apacci spoke for the three and said "Even though we loved to, but we can find some common ground amongst us that we can get along, we are flattered by the offer but we can live just fine as single mothers." Harribel smiled in response, after a few more word, Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun left, while on their way out they ran into Ichigo, they told him the good news and each shared a kiss with each other and told them he will stay in touch with them and gave them light taps on the behinds.

Ichigo finally returned home and was greeted by his two adorable kids and his beautiful and loving wife. He had good news for his family, after working diligently for a long time, he got a huge raise and finally has enough money to afford their family's dream purchase. They could finally get a swimming pool, the kids went wildly excited for it and thanked their daddy for it. Harribel hugged and kissed Ichigo lovingly like she always does and that they could finally carry on their 'Swimming Lessons' that they once had.

THE END

* * *

 **~As you are aware, Apache's name had been changed to Apacci due to typing error and I apologize for that.**

 **~Ichigo's and Harribel's son is named after my favorite character from Red vs Blue, Lopez the Heavy!**

 **~Regretfully this is the final chapter of the story, and my final story at all, the reason is that I am dealing with issues of my own that are personal and must deal with them.**

 **~Once again I apologize, but if you see me again with a new story with Naruto X Video Game girls crossover in my new series, then you'll know I'm back in business.**

 **~I will update a list of Video Game Girls that will be paired with Naruto should I ever return, already a few known Writers have contributed ideas of girls for me to use, if you have any suggestions pls, don't hesitate to PM at all!**


End file.
